video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Spoonful of Syrup
A Spoonful of Syrup '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob investigated the source of Starrick's Soothing Syrup. Dialogue Jacob approached a merchant, who was in a heated debate with one of his customers. * '''Merchant 1: ''Well, what do you want me to do about it?!'' * Customer: ''You're selling a living to pisspots. Worse, cause it makes people disappear inside! '' * Merchant 1: ''Lady, I am trying to make my living!'' * Customer: ''My husband thought this panacea of yours would cure his lethargy! Look at him! It's only made him worse!'' * Merchant 1: ''That is impossible! Starrick's Soothing Syrup is made from the finest ingredients, imported from all the corners of the empire, and beyond! This secret formula can cure all ailments. Neuralgia, sprains, sore chest, the boils, scrofula and scurvy! Starrick's Soothing Syrup is the elixir for you! '' * Customer: ''You're off your chump!'' The merchant tried to ignore the customer and get other people's attention. * Merchant 1: ''Get Starrick's Soothing Syrup right here!'' The customer pointed to her husband, who looked heavily drugged. * Wife: ''It's all he drinks, your syrup is liquefying him. It's turning him simple-headed!'' * Merchant 1: ''Now, look now, you are scaring away my customers. Why don't you bugger off, or I'll give you something to remember me by!'' * Wife: ''You can't talk to me like that, you little gutterling!'' * Jacob: ''What's all this, then? '' The merchant pulled a knife on Jacob. * Merchant 1: ''Ah, sod off!'' Jacob knocked the knife from his hand, causing the latter to run. * Jacob: ''If you'll excuse me, madam.'' Jacob chased after the merchant. * Merchant 1: ''What the hell do you want? For the love of God, leave me be! I'm just trying to earn a living!'' Jacob tackled the merchant. * Jacob: ''Tell me where the syrup originates.'' * Merchant 1: ''All I know is they make a run each day - between the gasometers and the asylum.'' Jacob located the distributor. * Jacob: ''Let's find out where that syrup is made, shall we?'' * Merchant 2: ''All right, mate. How are we today?'' * Distributor: ''Status?'' * Merchant 2: ''Forgot you weren't big on talking... I'll need more syrup. Should be done selling what I've left tonight.'' * Distributor: ''You'll get a shipment tomorrow.'' Jacob followed the distributor to a factory. * Worker: ''Ah, sir. Didn't expect you so soon. '' * Distributor: ''Explain.'' * Worker: ''The money was stolen! I'll get it back, promise. Just give me a few more days, I beg you. I'll get it all back!'' * Distributor: ''You have until tomorrow.'' Jacob stole the distributor's information. * Jacob: ''The man in charge of the syrup distribution runs a fighting club at the foundry...'' Jacob made his way to the fighting club at the Southwark Foundry. * Spectators: Fight! There's a bull in it for ya if you knock him out! Now that's what I'm talking about! Whoa! Did you see that? Oi! Stop that macer! Get him! That bruiser ain't bad. Come on, you blooming lushington! Uh! That must have hurt! Fight! Fight! Finish him! Not so tough now, are we? Jacob kidnapped the distribution boss and brought him outside the foundry. * Jacob: ''Where is the syrup made? Speak now or forever hold your -'' * Distribution boss: ''The distillery! It's the large building beside the brewery!'' * Jacob: ''Now, to stop Soothing Syrup production once and for all.'' Outcome Jacob learned where the Soothing Syrup was produced. Trivia * The complete statement to Jacob's demand to the distribution boss is "Speak now or forever hold your peace," which is the last statement in a Christian wedding's opening words. * The name of the mission, "A Spoonful of Syrup" is a reference to the song from the movie and show "Mary Poppins," the song being "A Spoonful of Sugar." Gallery References * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate